GeoDigital
by Psy
Summary: Geo is now intageled in the digital world.
1. Default Chapter

*this story takes place mean years in the future of the digital world*  
Chapter1  
  
Geo woke up on a Friday morning. For most kids, this would seem normal, but for Geo everything was different. He wasn't like any other average teen. He didn't have the same worries, the same thoughts; he didn't even give the same experience. Geo had been selected, he didn't know how to explain it, it just happened. About a week ago to with talent what looked like some sort of stopwatch. It was presented to him by none other than a digimon. He didn't know at the time that this was a Digi-device and he had no clue what's the creature was. He had panicked and Karen, his best friend, had noticed Geo acting peculiar.  
"What's up with you Geo?" Karen had asked.  
"I think I've gone crazy!" Geo told her  
"Nonsense, come on get a hold of yourself, we got a test today, nothing to panic about."  
"Its..." he stopped "you're right" he said, he felt around his pockets, yes the device was still there.  
He walked wit Karen to his next class, was something moving in the bush beside him? NO! (Get a hold of yourself Geo!) He thought, he knew he couldn't deny it, there was something in the bush, he still had the device, and he was going to figure this whole thing out one way or another.  
"Karen," Geo said, "I got to get something, I'll meet you in class" he did not intend on returning for the school day.  
Geo fell back and waited for Karen to turn a corner. He turned to his right and climbed into the bushes, he hoped no one had seen. The thing in the bushes was not shy, it walked strait up to him, it was like a baby... dragon, red like and short.  
"Geo! Please don't run off again!" it pleaded, (scary I thought), its voice was a child like voice.  
"I-I wont" Geo stuttered.  
"Good, please, the Digi-device in your pocket, take it out," he said, "you have been chosen, we need your HELP!"  
Geo reached into his pocket and found it, the 'Digi-device'  
"This?" Geo asked  
"That!" the creature stammered. "I am your monster! You ran from me, I thought I had lost you!"  
"My monster?" Geo asked, "What is this!?"  
"You are one of the Digi-destine!" it said, in a panicking, yet soft voice.  
"No way" Geo stammered  
"there is no time for doubt! Please trust me!" The creature pleaded once again, "The digital AND human race depend on it!" 


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the DigiDestined

Chapter2  
  
That was how it had happened, now a week later he is hiding what he is, he is alone, separate, just. different. He told no one his story because the creature, named Shinakomon (nicknamed Shina), told him it was not for everyone. He taught me the history of the digital world, and the Digi- destined that had come before. They were old, alive yes, but very OLD. 'You will not be alone Geo' Shina had told him 'there will be others'. It was weird knowing everything is on your shoulders, that the burden of life and death lies with you, but at first, it seems almost normal. Almost. School was something of a problem for Geo now; he could not concentrate on his classes. That day after school Geo walked home, it was only around 7 blocks and he needed the time alone. He thought of what has happened and what is to come and, most of all, Shina. He got home and went to his room; his parents were gone at work. "Geo!" Shina screamed in delight, "Your home!" "Yeah," Geo cracked a smile "Long day, huh" "I have good news! VERY GOOD!" Shina announced, "There is another Digi- Destined today!" "That's great!" Geo said, "But how long do we have before, you know, they attack?" "We wont let them get to the Real World, we have to go Digital, MONDAY!" "That's not very long!" Geo screamed, "We only have 2 Digi-Destined in 7 days!" "I know, we have found them all, it is going to happen today Geo, we will welcome all the Digi-Destined today." Shina said. Her voice was calm but her eyes were a little panicked. "Who are they?" "The one we got today was Kiro, he is calm enough about it. The rest are, only 3, Nemmo, a girl, Walmas, a boy, and Sheila, another girl. "Ok." Geo murmured "Hope they take it well." "I think they will." 


End file.
